


In the lab

by Seven_in_love_with_Susan



Series: Seven & Susan sexy time [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Seven x Susan, Voyager RP Fics, horny borg, tumblr rp voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_in_love_with_Susan/pseuds/Seven_in_love_with_Susan
Summary: Humanity research of Seven of Nine continues successfully. Her dating with Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti gives her very valid data about human copulation and she gladly cooperate in this data collection.





	In the lab

**Author's Note:**

> Let me thank Killermanatee for her beta reading and lovely comments and all Tumblr Voyager RP group and fans for inspiration. I love you all.

"Hi, Seven, let me please finish this test. Ten minutes maximum." Susan was typing on the workstation in the lab, completing the report while other machines around keep beeping and blinking.  
Seven of Nine approached the panel next to the exit and the computer answered: "Doors sealed, authorization Seven of Nine."  
Susan looked curiously at the blonde - whose grin was becoming noticeable. She raised her ocular implant: "You have a test to finish, Lieutenant."  
Lt. Nicoletti was slightly confused, but returned her focus to work. Her shift was already over, but she wanted to send the results before leaving - with Seven - to enjoy their evening run on the holodeck.

Seven observed the brunette for 24.7 seconds before approaching her - from behind - and wrapping her in her arms, kissing her neck. She liked these moments when her body enumerated the signs of arousal – perceived from Susan's body and her own as well. She was slowly caressing her back and absorbing the engineer's scent, analyzing each component and increase of hormones level. She pressed her body to Susan's closely and - still from behind - started to explore brunette's breasts and belly, then the uniform quality between Lieutenant’s legs.  
"Uh, Seven, are you doing something specific?"  
"No. I am merely waiting for you to accomplish your task. Have you finished?"  
"No. It's hard to focus when you -"  
"Lt. Nicoletti, you were supposed to transfer this data to Lt. Torres before the end of your shift, were you not? Continue with your task."  
Susan understood she had no other choice and resumed her typing. It would only be a question of 5 minutes now.

When she had finally uploaded her report she turned to face her lovely Borg and kissed her wildly. They were too aroused to speak. Seven kissed her the same way she intended to lick her other part later that day and was quickly unzipping Susan's pants, pinning her to the empty table, not even bothering to undress her properly.

"Turn over." Seven ordered and pressed her girlfriend to the table, caressing her butt and licking her neck.  
"Oh, god, Seven, please... I need you inside."  
The blonde raised her eyebrow and complied.  
Susan didn't wait for Seven's action and - moaning loudly - set a fast rhythm. The Borg was mesmerized by the view of the woman in uniform fucking her Borg fingers. She was gladly collecting all the data before her body sent her a signal to restart her breathing. In that moment she realized she could improve the brunette's experience by stimulating her clitoris. This hypothesis was confirmed 37.2 seconds later when Susan Nicoletti moaned uncontrollably and her body trembled in orgasmic pleasure.

"You are unbelievable, Seven of Nine," she managed to say while her body was trying to recover.  
Seven smiled and helped her partner to stand again, wrapping her in her arms and softly kissing her forehead. "You are very attractive human female, Lieutenant. I enjoy observing you during 'love making'." She had previously been instructed to use this term when speaking about copulation.  
Susan smiled and - while kissing her deeply - started to undress the Astrometrics officer - quite an easy task as the biosuit consisted of only one item. Susan led the naked blonde to the little armchair and instructed her to sit - while she kneeled between her legs. She could already smell that Seven was very wet, but she decided to start by softly kissing the pale knees. Susan was deeply turned on by her view. Seven's body was perfect. She hadn’t known what to expect when she had been about to undress the Borg for the first time, but her implants were like metal decorations. And the central implant in her belly fit so well, it never caused any discomfort, no matter how close their body were.  
"I do not require your tongue on my knee."  
Susan smiled: "And where do you require my tongue?"  
"On my clitoris."  
Susan grinned: "Acceptable." And did as requested.

Seven's breath intensified and she leaned in to the touch.  
She watched Susan and felt weird arousal from the situation where she - Borg - was sitting in the comfortable armchair while her girlfriend - human - was kneeling on the hard floor providing her immense pleasure. This position would – indeed - be approved by the Borg Queen. Even if the Borg considered love and copulation as inefficient use of time. And as the Queen was chosen from females assimilated in young age, prepared and tested in Unimatrix 01, there was no doubt the Borg Queen had never felt anyone between her legs... Nonetheless, Seven`s human was not her inferior. Susan was her girlfriend and she was here - licking and fucking her - on her own will. The blonde didn't doubt Susan loved her. But what about her? Wasn’t she using her? She liked Susan and cared about her very much. She was very attracted to this fragile human female - and this was something the Borg Queen could never understand.  
Before Seven could wonder why she was thinking about the Borg Queen, the Lieutenant moaned loudly in response to Seven's building orgasm and this sound returned the blonde back to the scene in the lab.

Seven tenderly adjusted Susan's hair and smiled at her lightly. Susan returned the smile and took Seven's hand. This was all it took for Seven to completely give herself to the feeling of fingers and tongue inside her. And while she kept analyzing every nanosecond of her body reaction, she - moaning without control - came.  
"Please stay inside."  
Susan obeyed, but reached up to kiss her passionately.  
"Are you ready for the holodeck now?"  
Seven only nodded in answer. The day was not over yet.

..........

They usually chose some ordinary nature holodeck program for their running sessions, but that day Susan chose a park scenery of Jardin de Luxembourg - she knew well that Seven was too fast for her and this way the Borg could run a few rounds at her unbelievable pace while she was trying to catch her breath after her usual 10km - while admiring Seven's legs and butt in the running shorts as well as her perfect technique.

..........

"Shower?"  
Seven only raised her optical implant in response.  
"I know Borg do not sweat. But do Borg rust?" Susan asked playfully.  
"Do you really think Borg would let something as common as water damage them?"  
"So... would Borg be interested in human copulation?"  
Seven licked her lips unconsciously: "I am unsure about the Borg collective. However this particular Borg drone is very interested in all data you can provide." And she had undressed herself before she finished her sentence, joining Susan in the holodeck shower.

Susan knew that Seven's superior strength managed to lift her effortlessly, still she was very turned on when she did just that. The brunette wrapped her legs around blonde's hips when Seven pinned her to the wall and held both her hands above her head. She licked her cheekbone and whispered in a low voice: "Resistance is futile, you will be assimilated." At this she penetrated her with two Borg fingers, increasing the speed and depth to an almost unbearable level.  
"Oh, oh, my, o-oh." Susan was not able to produce any coherent sentence.  
Seven of Nine's cortical node presented the memory of the last prey she had assimilated - the fear in his eyes and voice, his tears and first painful thoughts when he was joined with the collective mind. But she refocused quickly on her lover. This was different, it was just a game, erotic role play to increase their arousal. Seven of Nine knew that human body was fragile, she did not intend to hurt her Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti. So she slowed down a little and kissed her softly. Susan moaned into the kiss: "Take me hard."  
The Borg nodded and again increased the rhythm and while locking her eyes with the brunette, she added one finger to the anus. Susan bit her lower lip in desperate attempt not to moan too loudly and closed her eyes. She totally lost control and while she was enjoying the sensation she collapsed into the strong arms of her Seven. She came hard in next few seconds, trembling and laughing at the same time.  
They were both wet from the water that kept falling, their hair completely drenched, but they didn't care - they were standing here - in a tender hug - softly kissing, smiling and waiting for their breath to calm down.  
"I love you, Seven."  
"I love you too, Susan Nicoletti."


End file.
